Un nuevo dragón
by Lady-Fic
Summary: Durante la celebración del Agaethí Böldren, una nueva visitante irrumpe en medio del fiesta, portando nefastas nuevas. ¿Quién es ésa semibestia?,¿qué la ha llevado a Ellesmera? ¿qué la impulsa a ocultar con tanto celo su vida, y su pasado? Calificado:T
1. Celebración

_Este es mi primer fic, supongo que a lomejor algunos ya lo habrán vsito en alguna otra parte... Me anime a subirlo aquí y espero que lo disfruten y os guste_

_Espero críticas y demás, gracias por pasaros por aquí _

* * *

**Capítulo uno: celebración**

Eragon acababa de despertar de su trasformación y tardó un poco en readaptarse a la fiesta, se reanimó al ver que Arya estaba bailando y que la reina había perdido su habitual seriedad, y se dejó llevar por la fiesta que lo llenaba de felicidad. Mientras tanto Saphira se relajó e intentó dormirse pero algo perturbaba sus sentidos, tenía el presentimiento de que un ente se aproximaba, y que no sería nada bueno pero confiaba en las barreras naturales de la ciudad.

* * *

Elhian volaba tan rápido como podía, sus alas de fuego, fruto de un hechizo que la consumía, se batían todo lo rápido que podían y sin embargo tenía la sensacion de que llegaba tarde, de que no llegaría a tiempo de avisar a la reina y que todos los elfos morirían. Al llegar a la barrera, ni siquiera se detuvo, el vigilante sabía de sobra quién era ella y la dejó pasar sin ninguna objeción, esperando que lo que fuese a hacer mereciese la pena. Se había saltado todas las normas de seguridad y ya pagaría por ello más adelante. Mientras tanto la elfa seguía acelerando la velocidad mediente otro hechizo mágico, y buscó a la reina en el palacio real cuando recordo la celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo, y sin más volvió a levantar el vuelo en busca de la reina y del resto del pueblo élfico que estaba a punto de sucumbir a manos del tirano.

* * *

Saphira se levantó de un salto, fuera lo que fuese lo que se acercaba estaba dentro del bosque, o había matado al guardián, o la había dejado pasar, aunque por la velocidad que llavaba lo dudaba mucho. Así pues, avisó mentalmente a un Eragon bastante alegre, que al principio no hizo caso de las advertencias de Saphira, lacual tuvo que resignarse. Mas poco a poco su nerviosismo fue aumentando hasta que no pudo más y agarró a Eragon con una zarpa, hasta que consiguió que reaccionara.  
-A_lgo se acerca_- le comunicó, a lo que el respondió 

-_Es imposible, las barreras ..._

-_Las barreras no han echo nada Eragon, tengo miedo_.- Dijola dragona mirando al cielo, una bola de fuego acaba de aparecer a lo lejos y se dirigía hacia ellos con asombrosa velocidad. Saphira no pudo hacer mas que esconder a Eragon detras de sí misma y esperar a que la cosa esa no acabase con todos ellos.

Elhian decendió rápidamente y casi cayó al suelo si no se hubiese estabilizado con sus alas. Buscó a la reina con la mirada y se detuvo una milésima en la dragona que la miraba amenazadoramente, pero no perdió el tiempo y encontró a la reina con Arya al lado, seria. - Cómo ha cambiado- pensó Elhian para sí, y poco a poco perdió su rasgos felinos y volvió a su forma élfica, afortunadamente nadie la reconoció y se permitió observar a Arya unos segundos. - Ha cambiado mucho, parece más triste¿se acordará de mi?-. Pero no penso en eso y se dirigió acia la renia con paso firme, se detuvo a pocos pasos e hizo una reverencia. - Quién me iba a decir a mi que le haría una reverencia a la reina?- se dijo para sí, lentamente miró a la reina a los ojos, temerosa de que la reconociera, lo que no sucedió. - Han pasado casi 100 años, cómo me va a recordar?- tomó aire, se acercó más a su oreja y murmuró

- Mi reina, un ejército de úrgalos viene hacia aqui, esta vez encontrarán la ciudad, al parecer el tirano encontro la forma de llegar hasta aquí, debéis organizar la defensa cuanto antes-

La elfa se retiró despacio hasta quedar delante de la reina. - Es curioso, no habría vuelto hasta aquí de ningún modo- se dijo mientras recordaba con amargura los pocos años que pasó allí - pero esta misión es más importante que mi pasado-.  
Después de unos instantes que a Elhian le parecieron eternos la reina tomó una decisión  
-¡¡¡Escuchad, habitantes de Ellesmera, hoy el enemigo llamará a nuestra puerta, pero no la abriremos, armaos y preparaos para la batalla¡Defended Ellesmera con vuestra propia vida si es necesario!- Todos los elfos parecieron dudar un instante, pero reaccionaron rápidamente y recobraron el control de sí mismos mientras volvían a prepararse. Eragon miró una vez más a la recién llegada e inexplicablemente notó un parecido con Arya que pocos llegaron a observar.  
-T_en cuidado, no estaré allí esta vez_-la voz llego a la agitada mente de Elhian, la relajó y la hizo sentir más segura

-_Gracias, no se que haria sin ti, Alhonn_.

Yse dirigió a informar a la reina de la posisción del frente enemigo.


	2. El acecho de Ellesmera

_Aqui el capítulo dos, espero que os guste. _

_Zedna me alegra ver que te gusta la historia, una lo agradece_

_el nombre de Elhian se pronuncia quitando la h, como elian...para serte sincera, eres la primera que me lo pregunta _

_una última cosa, conforme vaya avanzando la historia los capítulos se irán alargando, y se irán descubriendo algunas cosas._

_gracias por comentar y tomarte la molestia de leer_

_Un último dato, los pensamientos de los personajes los pondre entre asteriscos, para evitar dudas... _

* * *

**Capítulo dos: El acecho de Ellesmera**

La reina y su consejo se habían reunido en el palacio, con algunos jefes militares y Elhian que todavía estaba un poco nerviosa. Al poco rato apareció un elfo que traía consigo un mapa de Ellesmera, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se retiró dirigiendo una mirada inquisidora a la reina, que no advirtió e hizo una última reverencia antes de desaparecer. Islanzadi abrió el mapa con un simple hechizo y llamó a la joven que esperaba apartada, intentando ocultar su rostro.

-Muchacha, ven necesitamos que nos digas lo que has visto y dónde, y por tu bien mas te vale que sea cierto lo que me has dicho, porque si es todo mentira te costara mas que una humillación-

Elhian se acerco mientras omitía la amenaza de la reina-¿hay acaso castigo peor que el exilio, majestad? – respondió para sí mientras se acercaba al plano del bosque

- Majestad, el ejercito atacará por el Este, aunque se dirigían a Kirtan, intentaran abrir dos frentes a la vez, sin embargo os aconsejo una defensa abundante en Kirtan ya que las unidades que se dirigen al Este son menos y están peor organizadas, con una escaramuza se acabarán retirando.- esperó el consentimiento de la reina para proseguir con su explicación y volvió a tomar aire- Su majestad, no queda más remedio que enviar vuestro ejercito al la ciudad de Kirtan, que está justo debajo de Ellesmera, y defenderla con todos vuestros hombres, lo que allí veréis os dejara sin aliento, al menos hay medio ejercito y aparte hay otras bestias que Galbatorix ha conseguido formar con su magia maldita. Será una cruenta batalla-

La joven volvió a retirarse a su rincón para dejar a la reina meditar sobre sus palabras.  
Arya, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio fue la primera en hablar y digerir las palabras de la desconocida.

- Deberíamos confiar en ella, es una elfa y el guardián la dejo entrar, por tanto es de confianza y si como dice la batalla será en dos frentes tal vez debamos enviar a Eragon al Este, para que Galbatorix no lo vea aquí... -

-¿Y como sabemos que la unidad que se dirige al Este no tiene la misión de matar al Jinete?- la interrumpió un elfo bastante alto y con mirada severa.

-Podría ser, Altrail, pero dudo mucho que unos pocos úrgalos puedan con nuestros batallones y un jinete, y lo mejor es mantener en secreto su existencia-

-Arya tiene razón, debemos evitar a toda costa que el enemigo vea que el jinete esta aquí, por tanto lo enviaremos al Este, con mis arqueros, pero debemos asegurarnos que no haya supervivientes y de que no consiguen transmitir la información, por tanto es una gran responsabilidad también.-

Repuso una elfa bastante baja y entradita en carnes, con mirada afable y mofletes rosados. Su observación levanto un revuelo de argumentos que se oponían y que querían enviar al jinete al Norte, al Sur y todos los lugares a la vez, pero la potente voz de la reina los callo a todos.

- Basta, haremos lo que ha dicho Arya- observó a sus consejeros por si había todavía alguna objeción y prosiguió- y enviaremos nuestro ejercito a Kirtan, con Arya y la muchacha, ellas defenderán la ciudad y en ellas caerá la responsabilidad de la derrota, yo me quedare en Ellesmera por si el enemigo consiguiera atravesar la ciudad y llegase hasta aquí y ahora preparaos, partiremos de inmediato-

Poco a poco todos los consejeros se fueron retirando a informar a los elfos y a los guerreros, Arya fue a avisar a Eragon y cuando la sala se quedo vacía la reina llamó a Elhian, que estaba a punto de marcharse

- Muchacha-la llamó- no me has dicho tu nombre-

Elhian no pudo evitar sonreír-no os lo creeríais mi reina, si os lo dijera- pensó pero reformuló la respuesta y se retiró con una sonrisa a la vez que decía

- No me pareció un dato relevante para la misión-

La reina se quedó un rato más intentando asimilar la respuesta de aquella joven- primero entra en la ciudad sin mi consentimiento, interrumpe la fiesta y nos avisa que vamos a morir todos, y ahora no me quiere dar su nombre, que extraño, ya la investigare mas adelante- y apartó los pensamientos de su mente para revisar una vez mas la estrategia, pero no se le ocurrió relacionar el secretismo de la recién llegada con la sensación de familiaridad y dolor que despertaba en ella cada vez que la miraba-bobadas- acabó convenciéndose y salió para despedir la expedición de guerreros que defenderían el bosque guardián de los úrgalos que se atreviesen a entrar.


	3. La defensa de Ellesmera

Hola de nuevo, lamento la tardanza a la hora de actualizar... bueno aqui traigo otro capítulo

gracias Zedna por seguir leyendo... en cuanto a lo del mapa de Ellesmera cometí una errata, me referia al mapa del bosque, como tu bien dijiste...

Y bueno, mi nacionalidad es española...haces unas preguntas bastante curiosas, pero supongo que es bueno...

Pido disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico que haya podido tener...en cuanto a los pensamientos, he tenido ciertos problemas con los asteriscos, por los que los dejaré así, si hay dudas sólo avisadme e intentaré buscar un comando adecuado..

* * *

Capítulo tres: La Defensa de Ellesmera 

El ejército elfico se agrupaba nervioso a la espera del choque contra el ejercito enemigo, cuyos tambores resonaban a lo lejos, los guerreros estaban ataviados con brillantes armaduras plateadas con diferentes motivos según las casas, y había tanto armas como garras y destellos mágicos, el ejercito de Ellesmera se había reunido en todo su esplendor para presentar batalla al ejercito invasor.

Arya se situó a la izquierda de Elhian, quería vigilarla de cerca y cerciorarse de que era de fiar, así que dirigirían juntas aquella batalla, y tanto la derrota como la victoria dependían de sus decisiones y su temple. Mientras tanto la muchacha estudiaba nerviosa el campo de batalla, había luchado antes con úrgalos pero no con las bestias que ahora llevaban, estaba preocupada por la amenaza que suponían para el ejercito, pues eran maquinas de matar que no se detenían ante el dolor y aquello les podía ocasionar serias bajas. Dirigió una mirada a Arya, que no le devolvió, al parecer estaba demasiado ocupada contando las filas, así que Elhian se permitió observarla un poco mas -Se la ve más seria, no ha debido ser fácil para ella tampoco, y además ya no veo a su chico por aquí, como se llamaba ¿Faolin?- pensó, pero enseguida desvió la mirada para evitar que Arya se diera cuenta de que la observaba -no creo que me reconozca ya, supongo que ella también decidió apartarme de todo esto- poco a poco aguzó el oído y escucho a lo lejos los tambores úrgalos mientras escalofríos eléctricos le recorrían el cuerpo y se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

-Se acercan –

Le dijo a la princesa, a lo que ella respondió cuando sus palabras entraron en su agitada mente

-Dime tu nombre, necesito saber cómo te llamaré si me haces falta-

Elhian sonrió otra vez, pero ya estaba decidida a no revelar su identidad -mi pasado no va a volver ahora que conseguí enterrarlo- pensó y se dirigió a Arya con una voz distante, intentando no mirarla directamente a los ojos

- Mi nombre no es realmente importante, no será necesario, de momento-

Y desvió la mirada al ejército que se aproximaba a lo lejos y empezó a distinguir los cuernos y las puntas de las espadas y lanzas, poco a poco su piel se erizó y desenfundo su larga espada preparándose para la lucha.

La respuesta de la elfa dejó un tanto turbada a la princesa, pero comprendió el mensaje y decidió no insistir para no ofender a la elfa, deseó no tener que llamarla a la hora de la verdad porque no sabría cómo hacerlo. Dirigió una orden a los arqueros y a los magos y se prepararon para lanzar sus respectivos ataques, todos los elfos estaban en tensión, sabían que de ellos dependía la vida de miles de personas, no sólo de los elfos, si no también del resto del mundo y comprendían la gravedad de la situación, pero no se dejaron dominar por el miedo que atenazaba sus corazones.

El ejército avanzaba lentamente, hacían resonar sus tambores y los cuernos y el entrechocar de las espadas con los escudos hacía temblar la tierra, los úrgalos eran muy numerosos, pero no parecía que hubiese enemigos mayores, ni Sombras ni amenazas más temibles, lo que relajó un poco los ánimos de los guerreros. Los úrgalos se organizaban mal y su estrategia era deprimente, aquello dio seguridad a las huestes elficas que vieron una victoria clara y con pocas pérdidas.

Un rugido desgarrador acompañado de toda serie de rugidos y gruñidos rompió el habitual sonido de la batalla, entre las falanges de úrgalos había unos seres encadenaos imposibles de definir como bestias o seres humanos, que gruñían y aullaban mostrando las garras y los colmillos intentando arañar todo lo que podían, alguna vez un úrgalo se acerco demasiado a las bestias y acabó devorado por ellas, algunas eran enormes y otras eran simples felinos, pero mortíferos, juntos daban una imagen aterradora que recorría todo el mundo animal y aterrorizaba a los elfos, que empezaron a dudar de su victoria.

Elhian no se mostró tan impactada como la princesa, que gesticulaba y gritaba que aquello eran abominaciones de la naturaleza que había que sacrificar. Intentó componer una máscara imparcial,si bien las palabras de la princesa se clavaron en su corazón como cuchillas.

- Princesa, creo que no deberíais hablar así, son seres, no humanos ni elfos, pero tienen vida y sentimientos y viven atormentados por la presencia de una animal en su mismo cuerpo, unos logran dominarlo y saben aprovecharlo, mientras que otros- y se recordó a si misma años atrás- lo llevan como pueden mientras intentan tomar el control, a veces la bestia toma el control, y aparece eso que llamáis abominación, pero no se merece la muerte, sino ayuda y comprensión-

Arya se quedó de piedra por las palabras de la muchacha, tenia razón, y sin embargo no podía dejar de odiar a las criaturas que tenia delante, aun sabiendo que tiempo atrás su hermana menor se convirtió en una de ellas -ella murió por ser aquello- se repetía una y otra vez, pero aquella chica había cambiado por completo su forma de pensar en apenas un instante, aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo para asimilar la nueva ideología. Los ejércitos chocaron y los úrgalos liberaron las bestias que llevaban arrastrando. Los elfos respondieron bien al choque y rápidamente empezaron a llevar ventaja, las bestias una vez liberadas atacaron a lo que tenían mas cerca y diezmaron las filas de úrgalos, pero rápidamente vieron que había mas carne que desgarrar y se dirigieron a la infantería élfica, Elhian que vio todo esto con antelación, llamo al espíritu de bestia que dormía en ella y lo dejo adaptar su forma natural, y alzó en vuelo con sus alas de fuego.

Arya apenas pudo creer sus ojos cuando vio que su compañera se convertía en una mujer-tigre y alzaba el vuelo, pero no se dejo intimidar y siguió luchando, aunque no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la bestia que volaba por encima de ellos - tal vez tenga razón, ella ha pasado por ello, pero lo consiguió dominar- y sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a su hermana, poseída por la bestia que introdujeron en su cuerpo - si al menos ella hubiese tenido la oportunidad... - apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar un contragolpe de un urgalo, al que degolló casi al instante, y dirigió gritos de ánimo a los aterrorizados elfos mientras dirigía miradas a la bestia felina que se mantenía en alto con los brazos hacia arriba.

Elhian era consciente de que todos los elfos la observaban ahora - esto es lo que soy¿qué pasa, no os gusta verdad?- les dijo mentalmente, pero no se entretuvo mas e invocó la bola de fuego, sólo aquello los salvaría de las bestias que estaban ahora fuera de control, una pequeña llama apareció en su mano, pero rápidamente se convirtió en una bola de fuego enorme, Elhian bajó los brazos y la dirigió al centro del ejercito úrgalo, donde se encontraba la mayor parte de bestias. Arya vio cómo la bola de fuego descendía del cielo y aterrizaba cual meteorito en el grueso urgalo, diezmando las bestias y quemándolas vivas, y cuando Arya escucho los gritos de horror que salían de su lado humano comprendió a que se refería aquella muchacha, eran seres vivos, de una raza diferente, pero sufrían como ellos.

Elhian intento no escuhar los gritos que salían de las gargantas de las bestias, ella misma era una de ellos, solo que ella no se dejó dominar, aunque el precio que tuvo que pagar fue altísimo. Rápidamente descendió al campo de batalla y aprovecho las cualidades que le brindaba su cuerpo de bestia para luchar y poner la victoria casi al alcance de su mano, en ese momento dirigió una mirada a la princesa, que luchaba con una bestia, con un semi-guepardo que la tenia acorralada y con un ágil salto acabo en la cabeza de la bestia a la que degolló de un tajo, y tendió la mano al Arya que en ese momento estaba en el suelo.

Arya observó a la bestia que le tendía la mano, un tigre con rasgos de mujer, con el pelo largo castaño y unos ojos claros, con garras, cola colmillos mortíferos, pero con un cuerpo de mujer e invocó la imagen de la chica que momentos antes la reprendía por pensar que eran abominaciones y después de un rato cogió la mano que le tendía la bestia y se levanto, mirándola a los ojos, y le pareció reconocer en ella a cierta persona...

Elhian se dio cuenta enseguida del brillo de reconocimiento que aprecio en los ojos de le princesa y desvió rápidamente la mirada

-La victoria es nuestra, princesa, el ejercito se retira-

Era cierto, los úrgalos se retiraban y las bestias estaban muertas, o habían huido. Al parecer, la ayuda de la chica había sido esencial para conseguir la victoria, por tanto aquello estaría recompensado por los elfos, que la admitirían en la comunidad, a pesar de que era una semibestia

-Bien, ahora si necesito tu nombre, para poder decirle a la reina quien nos ayudó-

Pero Elhian no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y respondió evasivamente

- He de recoger estas armas para los vardenos, les serán útiles, y falta saber como le fue a Eragon, id a Ellesmera, yo llevaré las armas-

Y se alejo rápidamente a recoger varias armas - Eso no es cierto, los vardenos no necesitan armas, oculta algo, pero tiene razón debemos volver a Ellesmera, y cuando ella vuelva dará las explicaciones pertinentes- Comunico a su ejército su decisión y se despidió de Elhian, que seguía recogiendo armas, ya con su forma humana.

* * *


	4. Escaramuzas

Pido disculpas por mi tardanza, pero he tenido grandes problemas informaticos con la red y mi ordenador...ahora las cosas van mejor y vuelvo a estar activa ()

nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Escaramuzas **

Eragon llevaba volando varias horas seguidas y no encontró rastro de los úrgalos, y después de mucho discutir entre las unidades que lo acompañaban decidieron volver a Ellesmera, no creían que realmente hubiese úrgalos por allí.  
Al amanecer Saphira sintió como los rodeaban y despertó a Eragon.

-_Hay algo ahí fuera,_ _nos rodea prepárate par luchar.-_  
Eragon se levantó poco a poco, oculto por el enorme cuerpo de Saphira y cogió su espada, localizó a un úrgalo a lo lejos y le lanzó una flecha, que acertó en el blanco. El resto de los elfos se levantó poco a poco sin hacer ruido y fue posicionándose para presentar batalla, algunos subieron a los árboles mientras que otros esperaban la llegada de los úrgalos preparando hechizos.  
Tirea dirigió a sus mejores guerreros a custodiar a Eragon y ella misma lo vigilaba desde lejos.  
Finalmente, los úrgalos salieron de la sombra aullando, esperando seguramente encontrar a los elfos durmiendo para degollarlos, pero se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al encontrarse con aquella defensa y con un Jinete de dragón esperándolos. Eragon contó a los úrgalos, no más de medio centenar unidades a pie y una veitena arqueros, tal como había dicho la chica, eran pocos y con una simple escaramuza bastaría, pero no podía quedar ninguno con vida. De modo que prepararon sus espadas y Tirea blandió su hacha que brillaba con destellos de luz del sol y cegaba a los arqueros úrgalos, que caían a su vez por las flechas élficas. La batalla empezó pero los úrgalos comprendieron rápidamente que no conseguirían vencer y que morirían todos allí, así que se dieron rápidamente a la retirada. Los elfos no los dejaron escapar, Tirea cerró la retaguardia y asesinó a un urgalo que consiguió escapar, a la vez que lanzaba hechizos para despistar a los que intentaban salir. En poco tiempo la pequeña unidad de guerreros cayó y ningún superviviente logró contar lo que vio, el humor de Tirea se mejoró bastante y Eragon recibió algunos elogios por parte de los combatientes elficos, aunque se pregunto si habría mas unidades como aquellas. Utilizando la visión de Saphira localizaron a varios grupos mas en los que no sufrieron bajas, y así transcurrió el día, de escaramuza en escaramuza, hasta que dieron con la ultima unidad, los elfos estaban cansados y aquel grupo era el mas numeroso, al menos un centenar de guerreros y otros tantos arqueros.

Aquello no iba a ser fácil, por lo que tendieron una emboscada, Saphira abrasó a una parte y Eragon cayó en el otro flanco, pero los úrgalos no se desmoralizaron y plantaron cara, en poco tiempo aquello se convirtió en una batalla campal entre elfos y úrgalos. Mientras que los urgalos tiraban tierra y cubrían a los fugitivos, los elfos lanzaban hechizos y mataban a los prófugos, y poco a poco decantaron la balanza a su favor. Eragon mientras tanto no podía dejar de preguntarse que habría pasado con Arya, tal vez no consiguió la victoria, o tal vez estaba muerta, pero apartó esos pensamientos y se concentró en la batalla que tenia frente si, en especial en el duelo que estaba realizando contra el que precia el jefe urgalo de aquel batallón. Era bastante hábil y se movía muy bien, por lo que Eragon tuvo que emplearse a fondo para evitar la embestida que le lanzó. Entrechocaron las espadas y bailaron la danza de la muerte hasta que Eragon cortó un ataque y con una finta hirió al urgalo en un brazo, los dos oponentes estaban sudando y el úrgalo estaba herido en varias zonas, mientras que Eragon no podía concentrarse en la batalla, no podía dejar de pensar en Arya. Y en la chica que se la parecía tanto.  
El úrgalo aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar a Eragon que no pudo esquivar el golpe y cayo herido en una pierna, el caudillo iba asestar el golpe de gracia cuando un destello luminoso lo cegó y una enorme garra lo atravesó de parte a parte, Saphira lanzo al urgalo moribundo unos metros mas lejos y reprendió a Eragon

_-¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?, casi te mata, por favor concéntrate, ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en esa muchacha_-  
Eragon se reprendió y se levantó ágilmente_,_

-_Gracias Saphira-_

Acto seguido se lanzó a terminar con los pocos úrgalos que quedaban presentando resistencia, pero dejaron a uno vivo a petición de Tirea que lo interrogó y descubrió cosas bastante interesantes  
- Este era el último grupo, volvamos pues a ver que tal les fue a los combatientes de Kirtan-  
Eragon curo su pierna y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a Ellesmera, donde les esperaba la reina, Arya... -y la chica misteriosa- se dijo Eragon, que no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que le habían pasado desde su transformación

-_Es curioso como he cambiado, tal vez ahora si puede presentar batalla en el frente, ¿no crees Saphira?-_

La respuesta de la dragona se hizo esperar

-_No sé, todavía estas débil, ya veremos lo que dice la reina, mira ya se ve Ellesmera a lo lejos-_  
Y se acercaron a la capital elfica donde la reina los esperaba impacientemente con Arya a su derecha- no esta la chica- pensó Eragon, pero esperó las noticias sobre el frente.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, dentro de poco actualizaré mi otra hisotira y quizá suba otra más...

saludos


	5. Puesta en común

bueno, aqui otro capítulo más. Intentaré subir el siguiente para mi otra historia hoy mismo, de momento actualizo ésta que le tengo más tiempo colgando...

capítulo más largo, más revelaciones...

espero que os guste, y gracias por seguir leyendome.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: puesta en común **

Islanzadi esperó a que Saphira aterrizase y se dirigió a la sala principal de palacio, allí estaban Arya y unos cuantos elfos mas que Eragon identificó como miembros del consejo, hizo una reverencia y Tirea, Saphira y él entraron en la sala, a la espera de noticicias.  
La reina dio primero la palabra a Eragon que relató en pocas palabras las escaramuzas y luego dejo el turno a Tirea que habló de los descubrimientos en la mente del Urgalo  
- Verán, la misión de los úrgalos no era invadirnos, si no confirmar la presencia de tres dragones, al parecer uno de ellos es Saphira, el otro, Glaedr, pero el tercero no lo logramos ubicar, la descripción era bastante vaga, plateado y muy grande, pero no sé por qué lo buscaban aquí-

Aquella afirmación levantó un revuelo de murmullos entre todos los presentes y Saphira sintió una punzada de alegría al imaginar a un nuevo miembro de su especie.  
La reina tardó en conseguir el silencio y poco a poco la calma volvió a la sala, ahora era el turno de Arya para explicar lo sucedido en Kirtan y con la chica sin nombre.

* * *

Elhian estaba muy lejos ya de Ellesmera como para preocuparse por lo que pudieran decir de ella, se encontraba apoyada en el lomo de su dragón, hablando de lo que había ocurrido recientemente, como hacían desde hacía más de 50 años  
_-Alhonn, no comprendo por qué los elfos odian tanto las bestias, yo soy una de ellos, los salvé de los úrgalos y aún así incluso Arya me miró con odio, aunque sólo fuese por un instante  
-Elhian, no te atormentes más, no consiguen abrir su mente a la posibilidad de que tengas la bestia dominada, piensa que no saben que yo te he ayudado, de hecho no saben que existo, me he ocultado por voluntad tuya, al igual que tu, siempre se trata de lo mismo ¿verdad?-  
-Sí, Alhonn. Mi madre me expulsó Ellesmera sólo porque era una bestia y pensó que no podría dominarla y que mataría a todos los elfos, es curioso porque hoy mismo los he salvado a todos, la vida, qué vueltas da la vida... -  
-¿Sabes? Tal vez deberías ir allí y mostrarte tal y como eres, y demostrar que lo controlas, y mostrarme a mí, no entiendo por qué me mantienes oculto.-  
-No Alhonn jamás volveré a Ellesmera, ellos me echaron de allí por lo que soy, y me habrían matado si hubiesen podido, mi hermana incluso huía de mí, no fue a verme ni cuando estuve en prisión. Y jamás te mostrare, enseguida querrán enviarte a la batalla y si te pasase algo yo... -  
-No te preocupes por eso, Elhian, mi pequeña, has sufrido mucho, y yo te he visto superar tus miedos y dominar la bestia, tal vez sea hora de que plantes cara a tu pasado, muchacha, no podrás huir siempre, aunque de lo que huyes pasó hace más de 70 años, tu hermana no te rechazará, no lo hizo hoy, y no lo hará y dudo mucho que lo hiciera-  
-Alhonn, no volveré a Ellesmera y tampoco volveré con mi hermana, ni con mi madre, ya fui para avisarles y no fue nada agradable.-_una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-_ Sabes, yo era una joven prometedora, tenía una hermana que me quería y una madre y entonces, aquella bestia me atacó y me transfirió su espíritu, y entonces mi propia madre me expulso de mi tierra, mi propia hermana juró matarme... ¿cómo quieres que vuelva y plante cara a todos los elfos, a mi madre, a la reina?-  
-Elhian, deberás hacerlo, tarde o temprano deberás volver y demostrarles a todos que no eres lo que te juzgaron, y entonces tu hermana te abrazará y retomaréis el curso de vuestra vida y yo podré salir al campo de batalla... -  
-Ni hablar, no puedo perderte a ti también, durante todos estos años sólo tú me has ayudado, sólo tú, y ¿por qué? Yo era una semibestia y sin embargo prendiste en cuanto te encontré en el desierto, te entregaste a mí aun sabiendo que podía matarte, ¿por qué Alhonn?  
-Simplemente sabía que eras tú quien debía ser mi jinete, lo supe y punto, nunca cuestiones la decisión de un dragón, Elhian, siempre tenemos razones que no queremos desvelar, pero la principal era que te necesitaba, y tú a mí, y no me he arrepentido ningún día de mi elección-  
-Gracias- _  
Elhian se durmió y el dragón extendió un ala para protegerla, aunque sabia que no podía defenderla en las pesadillas que la atormentaban día y noche, se culpada e su exilio, de su soledad y eso no cambiaria hasta que no se enfrentase a sus temores y mirase a la s ojos a su madre y le dijese- esto es lo que soy-  
Un movimiento brusco hizo que Alhonn se pusiese en pie en un instante, despertó a Elhian, que agarró su espada y ordenó a su dragón que se alejase de allí, a pesar de sus quejas Alhonn se alejó lo justo para poder intervenir en caso de peligro. Unos humanos aparecieron en el claro.  
-¡Es ella, es la bestia!  
-¡Matadla!  
Los humanos iban armados con hoces y demás artilugios del campo, por lo que Elhian se confió bastante y en poco tiempo consiguió una clara ventaja, intento no hacer caso de las calumnias que le gritaban, pero cada insulto atravesaba su ser y se clavaba en lo más hondo de su corazón, lo que la acabo enfureciendo y llamo a la bestia que había en ella.

-_ no deberías, solo enfurecerá a la gente-_

El dragón la reprendió, pero ella no hizo caso y se lanzó a matarlos a todos. Justo cuando iba a matar al primer humano percibió movimiento detrás de ella, al parecer un Sombra los había guiado hasta ella. No tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta, el Sombra la atravesó de parte a parte.

_- maldita sea-_

Alhonn se lanzo en picado y atravesó al Sombra que se esfumó en el aire, agarró a Elhian, que cayó inconsciente en su poderosa garra y alzó el vuelo en dirección a Ellesmera, debía llegar lo antes posible.

Arya finalizó su descripción de la batalla, pero los elfos intentaron omitir la evidente ayuda de la chica con evasivas  
-No nos dijo su nombre- decían unos  
-Es una bestia- respondían otros  
Por lo que la atención volvió a dirigirse al dragón plateado del que les habló Tirea, cuando una vibración retumbó en el aire, algo enorme había atravesado la barrera y se dirigía hacia allí.  
La reina impuso el orden y sus magos prepararon la defensa, cuando a lo lejos se vio la silueta de un dragón enorme que se dirigía hacia allí a una velocidad pasmosa, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar el dragón aterrizó en el centro de la sala con una mirada desafiante a todos, y con una súplica miró a Arya y extendió su garra llena de sangre.  
Arya miro al dragón plateado que le tendía la garra y la miraba suplicante, no podía entender que pasaba hasta que vio lo que llevaba en la garra, era la chica-bestia, la que los ayudo en la defensa, pero parecía muerta.  
_.-Ayúdala, necesita curas por favor, Arya sálvala, ella os salvo a vosotros-_  
Arya envió a unos magos para que la curasen pero el dragón no dejo aproximarse a ninguno, finalmente Arya se decidió a acudir personalmente, y sorprendentemente el dragón la dejo, y se centro en la herida de la joven, era muy grave y a juzgar por su aspecto, estaba envenenada.

* * *

hasta aquí por hoy, intentaré seguir subiendo uno al día o no retrasarme mucho entre los capítulos. Ahora voy a centrarme en la otra historia que tengo empezada


	6. Revelaciones

Otro capítulo más, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo seis: revelaciones **

Elhian paso día y noche en cama, Alhonn la vigilaba y no permitía que nadie, salvo Arya, se acercase a ver a su Jinete. La custodiaba sin descanso, y los pocos que habían intentado acercarse no tuvieron mas remedio que retirarse entre llamaradas, gruñidos y zarpazos, pero eso solo sirvió para aumentar la curiosidad de los presentes, y el hecho de que solo Arya tuviese acceso a la chica avivó más el interés por la muchacha herida y por su misterioso dragón.  
La herida no mejoraba y Elhian sufría entre altas fiebres, Arya estaba preocupada y dudaba mucho que lograse sobrevivir a la gravedad de la infección que siguió a la herida. Una tarde de agosto decidió acercarse para dar vuelta a la chica, sin muchas esperanzas, aunque era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que los salvase de la amenaza úrgala.  
Se dirigió a la cueva donde se habían instalado la chica y el dragón y esperó a que éste la autorizase a entrar, respetaba al dragón por encima de todo y su decisión de sólo confiar en ella la honraba tanto que nunca intentaba ofender al dragón.  
Alhonn miró a Elhian, recostada contra él, en la calidez de su vientre y protegida por su ala, perlas de sudor le cubrían la frente y respiraba entrecortadamente, pero no se desanimó. Un movimiento en la puerta llamó su atención, Arya esperaba para entrar, y con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, Alhonn asintió y movió su ala para dejar al descubierto a la muchacha.

-_Es una luchadora_- le dijo, aunque la princesa sacudió la cabeza. Una vez más observó la herida, la atravesaba limpiamente y en condiciones normales habría muerto de no ser por la bestia que luchaba dentro de ella por sobrevivir. Se detuvo a examinar a su paciente, llevaba el pelo suelto, el entrecejo fruncido por el dolor y la boca entreabierta, la herida tenia un tono verdoso y se situaba en su vientre, lo que dificultaba más la curación. Tenia unos pantalones muy anchos, recogidos al nivel del tobillo, lo que los abombaba y un corsé de cuero que no le cubría la barriga y dejaba libres los hombros, pero lo que llamó su atención fue que el hombro izquierdo estaba cubierto por una hombrera inusual, como leyendo su curiosidad, Alhonn intervino  
_–se cubre ese hombro por que hay cosas que necesita ocultar_ -  
- Al igual que su nombre- respondió la elfa, todavía no sabían cómo llamar a la muchacha y el dragón tampoco había ayudado mucho, y esa ocasión no dio mas resultados.  
Arya se arrodillo y paso la mano por la herida, Elhian se estremeció en sueños, pero no se movió, aunque murmuro algunas palabras fruto de su delirio  
- Perdóname madre... hermana no fue mi culpa... -, Arya no presto atención y las achacó al delirio provocado por el emponzoñamiento de la herida.  
Una vez mas pasó su mano para curarla con pocas esperanzas, pero se sorprendió al ver una cierta mejoría y puso más afán en el hechizo de curación, la infección había bajado y la herida se estaba cerrando, sorprendentemente no estaba dejando cicatriz, aunque aquello era una ventaja para ella. A Alhonn no le paso inadvertida la alegría de la elfa y sonrió para sí  
-_ es una luchadora_- le repitió esta vez, más convencido. Arya le dirigió una sonrisa  
-Sí, en poco tiempo volverá a caminar, parece ser que sobrevivirá- y se retiró, pero antes de que se marchase Alhonn la llamó.

- _Espera, quiero hablar contigo, hay algunas cosas que debes saber antes de que despierte-_ Arya volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó delante del dragón, mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos diamantes plateados que la absorbían, al igual que los ojos de Saphira.  
_-Debes jurar que lo aquí descubras no lo revelarás, a nadie, ni siquiera a la reina_- aquello volvió a demostrar la confianza que el dragón depositaba en ella y volvió a llenarse de orgullo, asintió.  
_-mi nombre es Alhonn_- Arya se maravillo ante el nombre, pero no lo comento, no quería interrumpir al dragón, así que espero a que se decidiera a continuar  
_-Tarde o temprano muchas mas cosas saldrán a la luz, pero eso ya es su decisión_-dijo mirando a Elhian-_ bien, elfa escúchame bien, no repetiré la historia así que presta atención:  
Hace miles de años, cuando el primer dragón prendió para el primer jinete, un huevo nació, un huevo plateado, pero no había dragón dentro así que fue guardado con sumo cuidado a la espera de que se descubriese su función, se le conocía como el hermano gemelo del dragón de Eragon, pero nadie supo definir su origen. Con el tiempo, el huevo ganó peso y se pensó que sólo era una piedra, así que se abandono a su suerte, durante muchos años pasó por muchas manos, mientras lo que había en su interior crecía y tomaba forma, se alimentaba del calor de las personas y poco a poco una cría de dragón nació en el huevo, pero nadie se dio cuenta, por lo que se abandonó. Cuando los Jinetes cayeron y Galbatorix guardó los huevos, no buscó a éste ultimo pues desconocía su existencia, pero entonces un alma atormentada por su propia existencia y por el rechazo de su gente_- dirigió otra mirada a Elhian-_ se encontró con el huevo en el desierto, entonces prendí y ella me cuidó, venció a la bestia que la atormentaba para poder cuidarme y con el tiempo la ayudé a dominar al ser que la atormentaba, por lo que consiguió tomar el control, pero aquello no mejoró su existencia. Ella había sido expulsada de su propia tierra por su raza, condenada al exilio por su madre por ser lo que era y olvidada por su hermana, que la dio por muerta. Durante muchos años se atormentaba en sueños, se culpaba y aquello la volvía débil, lo que los humanos y otras criaturas aprovechaban para intentar matarla, pero yo la defendía, y de esta manera empezó a superar la dolorosa separación de sus seres queridos y poco a poco aprendió a luchar y a aprovechar su otra alma, se fortaleció pero en sus sueños siempre era débil, por lo que yo la velaba en sueños de la misma forma que ella jamás permitió que nadie se acercara a mi. Yo crecí en su desconfianza a los seres vivos, la vi como sufría por culpa de las mentes cerradas y como la torturaban, por eso no permití que nadie se acercase a ella jamás y no lo haré si ella no lo consiente primero, ha sufrido mucho y aún ahora, inconsciente, se culpa por lo sucedido. Sólo tu puedes acceder a ella porque siempre te defendió, hablaba de la princesa de los elfos, la noble Arya, y por ello aprendí a respetarte y por eso estas aquí al lado de ella, nadie más se acercara hasta que despierte. Pero lo que quiero que recuerdes es que tu pueblo ya la hizo sufrir en el pasado, y a pesar de todo os ayudó cuando hizo falta. La condenasteis al exilio por ser diferente y no os guarda rencor, solo a sí misma por ser lo que es y no estar a la altura. Ahora, vete Arya, medita sobre esta revelación_.-  
Y el dragón volvió a cubrir con un ala a la muchacha que hablaba en sueños, pero de repente se levanto de un salto y lanzo un gruñido que hizo retumbar toda la sala e hizo que Arya se estremeciera, pero no la miraba a ella, sino a algo por detrás de ella, algo que por su bien debía marcharse si no quería acabar abrasado.  
Arya se dio la vuelta y vio a Eragon de pie, a la entrada de la cueva  
-Tranquilo, es de confianza- le susurro al dragón  
-_No para mí, es una amenaza, que se vaya, por su bien-_ Arya comprendió que Eragon estaba de más y se dirigió a la puerta para hablar con él, aunque su mente le daba vueltas a la historia del dragón, que volvió a acostarse mientras gruñía débilmente.  
-¿Estás loco?- le espetó a Eragon- ¡podía haberte despedazado!  
-No era mi intención, solo quería verla..., pero tampoco es por eso por lo que he venido, voy a ir a la batalla de los vardenos, parto mañana, ¿piensas venir?-  
La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Arya, pero no respondió directamente, tenia a una chica en recuperación y una historia que analizar, por no hablar del interrogatorio que le esperaba con su madre, pero tampoco podía faltar a una batalla tan importante  
-Todavía no lo sé, no creo que pueda con la chica en ese estado, enviare a un jefe en funciones... - y desvió su atención a la historia del dragón, haciendo caso omiso a los intentos de Eragon por convencerla de que fuera, tenia mucho que investigar y poco tiempo.

* * *

Saludos


End file.
